blood_foxfandomcom-20200213-history
Anatomy
Lifespan The lifespan of the common Blood Fox is about 50 to 60 years, although records have recorded these foxes living up to 75 years on rare occasions. Since they breed quickly and turn into adults within the span of a day, a long lifespan isn’t necessary, but is a preferred genetic trait bred into their population over time. 50 to 60 years is long compared to their native lifespan. Ancient Blood Foxes lived up to two years at most. Over time they are expected to evolve, creating a lifespan close to the modern-day humans. Reproductive System (Females) Fertility: Blood Foxes breed like rabbits, within an hour of being fertilized, the eggs of a female Blood Fox mature into a fully functional pup. These pups are born in litters with a maximum of three pups and minimum of two. In rare cases if a mother gets ill one fetus will die and she will only bear one pup, a loss of a child for a Blood Fox is devastating. It can cause severe depression as she tries to raise her only pup, who can feel his mothers’ feelings and it effected as well. Some pups lack this connection due to errors in their genetic code. Menstrual Cycle: Females will wear pants when in on their period to prevent cosmetic and hygienic issues. These foxes use pads, tampons, and other conventional means of keeping periods under control. Female Blood Foxes have a menstrual cycle similar to human females, but their menstruating spans an average two weeks instead of the normal 3-5 days a human must go through. Genitalia: Females have extra fur grown around the crotch area to hide their genitalia, it looks like nothing more than a line on the crotch. Unlike males, females do not have the power to push their genitalia in and out, since that would obviously be very painful. Milk Production: When Blood Foxes birth pups, milk starts production. Unlike humans that have separate glands and areas of fatty tissue, Blood Foxes have one large sack and production system inside their abdomen. Needless to say, female Blood Foxes have a very sensitive abdomen. When they give birth, their milk starts production, it is high in fat and full of vitamins necessary to sustain the fast-growing pups. The female Blood Fox swells at the abdomen and if the pup isn’t feeding damage will happen to the sack responsible for holding the milk, it does not stop production until 3 hours after birth. It is not stretchy like the skin because it isn’t effected by birthing, rather than having to stretch like the skin it bends, retaining its scale. Reproductive System (Males) Genitalia: The genitalia of the Blood Fox are kept inside the body, when aroused they flex their groin and force the parts out. Male Blood Foxes have a sheath that keeps their penis inside their body, when the muscles are flexed the testicles and sheath flop out, but the penis stays inside until erect like a feline or canines. Law: The Blood Fox population is very strict on privacy, if they let their genitalia out in public they can be charged with jail time that lasts a minimum of 1 year. To prevent the charges many male Blood Foxes wear pants, boxers, yoga pants, and many other types of coverings Limbs and Claws: Claws: The Blood Foxes claws are created with unused or dead blood cells. These cells are compacted in to a bond created at a molecular level. These claws are the same color as their blood, sometimes darker, lighter, or more saturated. It depends on the genetics of the fox. These claws are shaped like shovels and harder than steel. The shovel shaped sharp claws are used for digging dens and fighting against competition in the wild. In captivity they make good tools, they can be used instead of knives and make good can openers. Their claws are specially equipped so that they can tear through the flesh of their fellow species. Tails: Blood Foxes have prehensile tails used for climbing trees, picking up fruit, and fighting. The tails can exert pressure well over their own body weight, they can be used as whips, vices, and nutcrackers. Legs: Blood Foxes have both digitigrade and plantigrade legs, it just depends on what their ancestry is. Blood Foxes with digitigrade legs have an easier time climbing, running, and jumping. These legs are the most common among Blood Foxes, but some have plantigrade legs caused by a genetic defect that occurred long ago. These foxes have bred the trait into their community and it has since become a normal occurrence. Youth Newborn: Newborn pups are both deaf and blind, they use their acute sense of smell and feeling to tract their mom down, and feed on the milk. When Blood Fox pups are young, they are extremely vulnerable, and can die quickly if not kept near their mother. Usually, the pups will be born already separate from the umbilical cord, and ready to feed continuously until reaching about one foot tall for females, and two feet tall for males, after that, they drink milk on and off for the rest of the twenty-four hours. Please note that overcoming an illness within their youth will cause developmental and physical stunting. Aging and Intelligence: Blood Foxes are born with raw instinct, quickly learning English or other languages, and grow up faster than puppies, reaching maturity at one day of age. If not fixed, male pups will grow up to seek out the nearest female, if they already have pups they will eat them (this specific quality of eating the pups is only found in primitive or wild Blood Foxes, the gene causing the increased hormones has been bred out, but happens in an average of one in ten thousand males, some blood lines are more prone than others), and then impregnate the female Blood Fox with their own pups regardless of being related to them or not. There are more of these species than humans on planet earth. Skin Blood Foxes have stretchy skin that can take a lot of wear and tear, this is important for defense, and, in females it can become very necessary when bearing pups, seeing as they develop fast and would cause major damage if they didn’t have it. This is also why their claws are specially equipped so that they can tear through the flesh of their fellow species. Disorder and Illness Obesity: When a Blood Fox becomes overweight, it is especially prone to diabetes, kidney, liver, respiratory, and heart problems. Their heart becomes clogged with saturated fats and stops beating in a matter of months. Their metabolisms are built specifically to store fat quickly and get rid of it even faster, they are very prone to weight gain but can lose the extra weight in a matter of days, or even in a single day if taken to extremes. Blood clots also form when obesity occurs, all the blood turns thick and can get trapped in small nooks and crannies, the fur for example. This causes a clot to form that eventually gets out in to the blood stream, a clot can also form in the veins of a Blood Fox and cause loss of circulation to a limb. Clots that form can also clog the heart, causing heart attack and death. Fur Loss: When Blood Foxes lose their fur, they become ill and sickly. The Blood Fox needs its fur for oxygen and holding more blood than can be held inside its body, without this it can become nauseous, light headed, feverish, cold, and swelling can occur. Discoloration of the skin, which in most cases is originally a light pink or white can become, tinted or fully the color of their blood. This swelling may cause dizziness, nausea, blood clots, thick blood, heart attack, fatigue, sweating through the paws and panting regardless of temperature, blurred vision, numbness or a painful burning sensation in the hands, feet, and tail, bone pain, abdominal discomfort, lack of appetite, insomnia, rigging in the ears, pain under the left ribs, and chest pain. Illness in Pups: Even a simple common cold can stunt a Blood Foxes growth when young. If they get sick with even a simple illness they will most likely die if not treated. It will cease their development and growth, causing them, if they do survive, to be very small when reaching adulthood. Body Proportion Arm Length and Strength: Blood Foxes have many different body shapes, although they all share the same features; lanky arms. In comparison with human proportions, Blood Foxes have an additional three inches added to their arms. In addition, they have long fingers, four on each hand. These fingers are able to exhibit 225 pounds of force, or, 1,000 newton’s of force. The average amount of force that a normal sized adult male Blood Fox can exhibit is 50,000 pounds, with the average female’s force being 45,000 pounds. This is enough to tear a human’s arm, clean off. Category:Anatomy